Sly Cooper: Family of Thieves:No chapter this week, but one next week
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know the Story of Sly Cooper, but if he had a brother he didn't know about? His brother, Ray, dreams to make his own Cooper Gang and make his mark alongside his brother but they have a lot of enemies to face first. Rated t for violence and death. Takes place from Sly 1 to 5. Changes some lore. Penelope x Ray. Going on hold after next chapter.
1. Paris Panic

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sly Cooper. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

The Paris sky was silent as 2 figures watched a Raccoon being chased by a Fox with a shock pistol as one of the two shadowy figures raced from rooftop to rooftop, keeping pace with the Raccoon as his earpiece buzzed.

"Ray, don't you think we should help him? He is your brother after all."

The other voice said as Ray flipped himself onto a building, revealing himself to be a Raccoon with a red backpack with which a cane ending in a reddish C was slipped through it, a black mask covered his face along with a red collared shirt, black cuffs, red boots, and a reddish cap made up his appearance.

He watched his fellow raccoon dart from rooftop to rooftop with the fox chasing him with interesting.

"Sly can handle himself, Ben, we're here to see if he needed any help…. Something I should have assumed my big brother could handle."

Ray said as he slid down the tiled roof, only slowing down to unlatch his cane and use it to catch a sign as he rolled onto a rooftop and continued to race alongside his sibling, darting into the shadows when either he or his purser glanced in his direction as his earpiece buzzed again.

"So, we're still going after them? Sly hasn't seen you in years, he might not even remember who you are, Ray!"

Ben said as Ray watched his sibling disappear into the night, he rolled his eyes before dropping off the rooftop as he put a hand to his earpiece to speak.

"Ben, I'm pretty sure my big brother would recognize his younger brother in a heartbeat…. And yes, we are going to take down the people who made me and Sly orphans… But I'd like my big brother to know his 15-year-old brother is still alive before we go busting heads…. Speaking of which, where are you?"

Ray asked as a green truck barreled down the road before stopping next to the Raccoon as it's window rolled down, revealing a smiling Rhino with brown gloves and a brownish pair of googles over his face along with a tan hat.

"Here, Ray, let's go find your big brother and get this adventure started!"

Ben said as Ray gave his friend a thumb up and opened the back door of the truck before hopping into it as it sped away.

"So, which of the 'Fiendish Five' do you think your big brother would go after first?"

Ben asked as Ray picked through his memories, he had watched his brother steal a file from Interpol but he had managed to sneak a few glares at the files and thought back to the night he and Sly's parents had met their demises at the hands of the Fiendish Five, Ray had vanished into the night on that day and had drifted around. He remembered meeting Ben 2 months later and the 2 bonded over their interests.

Ben clearing his throat caused Ray to blink as he snapped his fingers.

"Sorry, Ben, I was thinking about something… Anyway, I think he'd go after Mugshot or the Panda King first, they're the strongest and most dangerous members of the Fiendish Five…. Don't we already know where Mugshot is from that one favor you called in a week ago?"

Ray asked as he sat in the passenger seat as Ben sighed.

"No, he didn't say anything, but he did manage to find a way to track down your brother wherever he went, I'm just going to follow them and then we're crack some skulls and find Sly."

Ben replied as Ray nodded and lowered his hat over his face.

"Is it a long drive?"

Ray asked, turning to look at Ben as he nodded.

"Yeah, going to take a while to catch up to your brother and all that, why?"

Ben replied as Ray lowered his cap further over his face until it nearly covered his entire head.

"I'm going to get an hour or so of sleep so I'm ready for action when we catch up to Sly, can you wake we up when we're nearly there?"

Ray asked as he lifted his head slightly with his cane as Ben gave him a thumb up and a smile.

"You can count on it, buddy."

Ben said as Ray nodded and smiled as he slumped into the seat, unconscious as Ray looked up at a photo which showed Ray surfing the roof of the truck, a small statue in his hand which several police cars and a black van chasing the raccoon.

"First theft we ever did as partners… I just wish we had a third member like Sly does, Ray's the leader and I'm the brawn as he says so…. But we don't have the brains of that turtle guy that Sly has…"

Ben said, looking at the back of the empty truck, they had replied on instinct and tricks to keep ahead of the authorities, the ear pieces they used were 'burrowed' from a pair of thugs who had stolen them first before Ray had swooped in.

Ben looked over at his friend sleeping in the passenger seat as the truck finally hit the limits of Paris.

"Sleep well, buddy, we've got a lot of work to do… And I know Sly is going to flip when he finds out your still alive…"

Ben muttered as the truck continued to follow the van on its journey.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know people are going to ask a million questions about Ray and I know people are going to ask how Ray is following Sly so easy and all that in the first game, I'll explain in the second chapter along with more on Ray and Ben. First chapters aren't what I'm best at, next chapter will be next Wednesday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Family of Thieves. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

 **(Isle of Wrath, Wales.)**

"Bentley, are you sure that Raleigh isn't onto us? None of the pages of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ are where Raleigh stashed them… And most of the guards here were old cold."

Sly asked Bentley over the binocucom, the 18-year-old raccoon couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched as his friend answered.

"No, I'm positive that he isn't onto us… Yet, but you are correct, half or so of the pages of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ have been reported stolen on the island, I just don't have any information on who stole them. I'm sorry, Sly."

Bentley responded as Sly sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, Bentley, I'll track them down, just keep an eye on the other pieces of the book around here."

Sly said as 3 Walruses wielding mallets were behind the Raccoon.

"Seems we've found that little pest that's been stealing the pieces of that book, boys…. KILL HIM!"

The lead Walrus said as Sly twirled his cane and smiled before a grappling hook in the shape of a 'C' wrapped around the arm of one thug, pulling him away before a Raccoon leapt in.

What made Sly motionless was that the Raccoon had a 'C' on his weapon as he pressed a button on his cane, reeling back the other end of the weapon as he slammed the wooden end into one Walrus.

The goon fell over, knocked out as he slid under the final goon's mallet and used the hooked part of his cane to knock down the thug before the Raccoon twirled his cane, slamming it into the thug's stomach and knocking him out.

"Whoa…."

Sly said before he came to his scenes and looked at the other Raccoon.

"Where did you get that staff!? It doesn't belong to you!"

Sly said, barely keeping his temper from boiling over before the Raccoon chuckled and leaned on his cane, revealing his face and leaving Sly shell shocked once more.

"I'm hurt, Sly, I'd thought you'd recognize your younger brother."

The other Raccoon said as Sly's eyes widened to the size of diner plates.

"RAY!?"

Sly yelled at the top of his lungs before Ray covered his mouth with his cane.

"Hey, you're going to alert Raleigh's entire army, I'll explain about what happened later, just get the other half of the _Thievius_ _Raccoonus_ pages on the island, I'll meet you where Raleigh is, good luck, brother."

Ray said as he fired the 'C' grappling hook of his cane into a nearby tree as he vanished into the tree branches as Sly turned on his Binocucom as Bentley spoke up.

"Sly, did you find out who was taking the pages of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ yet?"

Bentley asked as Sly looked back up into the trees.

"Bentley, you're not going to believe who I just ran into…"

Sly said as he frowned.

(With Ray)

Ray continued to climb the tree he was sitting in to the top before he turned on his ear piece to speak.

"Ben, I found Sly, and I have half of the pieces of the _Thievius_ _Raccoonus_ on the island with me, I'm going to track down Raleigh and take out that slimy airbag."

Ray said over the earpiece as he could hear the Rhino on the other end eating a snack before he replied.

"Glad to hear it, Ray, I'm going to find Sly's team, hopefully They can help us find Raleigh so we don't have to rip the island apart to find him."

Ben replied over the other end as Ray laughed as he flipped himself onto a ledge.

"Understood, Ben, I'll tell you if I find anything worth discussing, Ray over and out."

Ray said as he took his fingers away from the ear piece and began to scan the area around him with his eyes as he looked for anything that could be out of place that Raleigh could be using as a fortress or otherwise looked out of place when his earpiece buzzed.

"Ray, can you hear me?"

Sly said over the end as Ray's eyes widened as he looked down to see his other brother holding a pair of binoculars and waving with one hand at him.

"Sly, how did you guys manage to hack into the earpieces…. Oh, right, you guys have a tech expert, we don't…"

Ray said with a sigh as Sly continued to speak.

"I'm sure your find a tech expert, little brother, for now, we need to take out Raleigh, Bentley is trying to find out where he's holed up… Speaking of which, if you guys are so low tech right now, how did you manage to track us all the way here?"

Sly asked as Ben cleared his throat before speaking.

"We planted a tracker on your van and followed you guys here, your brother has told me a lot about you, Sly."

Ben said as Ray chuckled before speaking himself over the earpiece.

"Sly, that is the muscle and getaway driver of my little group and one of my best friends, Ben."

Ray explained as he slid down the hill and hooked off a tree branch before spinning and landing on the ground as he looked up at a whale shaped ship that was flying around in the skies above the island.

"So, I'm going to take a guess and say that Raleigh is on the massive flying ship siting above our heads and belching out smoke?"

Ray asked as he headed back towards where Ben had parked the truck, stopping only to knock out a few guards with his cane as Bentley spoke up.

"It's possible but if it is, we need a plan to take him down before he figures out a way to defeat you both."

Bentley said as Ray chuckled as he reached the truck and tapped on the door with his cane.

"Bentley, is it? We're Coopers, we can handle anything we set out to do… Now then, lets here that awesome plan of yours."

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out this arc of the story won't be as long as the first game, each member of the Fiendish Five will have 2-3 chapters dedicated to them, Ray won't be doing the same tasks as Sly. Next chapter will be tomorrow and will be Ray getting to Raleigh and he and Sly preparing for their fight with him. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Ride the Lightning

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Family of Thieves. Enjoy the 1020-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

 **(Isle of Wrath, Wales.)**

"So, run me through this plan again, Bentley? You want us to sneak into the boat, make it past all of Raleigh's death traps, defeat Raleigh and then recover his section of the _Thievius_ _Raccoonus_? I love this plan already, let's get to work!"

Ray said before Sly placed a hand on his 15-year old brother's shoulder.

"Ray, let me bypass the security, you might be a Cooper but you didn't spend 10 years training for this."

Sly said as Ray groaned.

"I trained for 8 years, Sly, I can handle myself, we're thieves, stuff like this is what we do."

Ray countered as Sly shook his head.

"Trust me, we're take down the Fiendish Five…. But I'm not losing the only family member I still have, please trust me?"

Sly asked as Ray sighed before nodding and turning to face his older brother.

"Ok, but your letting me fight Raleigh with you, that frog killed our parents, he's meeting the business end of my cane before we leave."

Ray said as Sly nodded and ran off as Ray sighed.

"Ray, he only has your safety at heart, he is your big brother after all."

Ben said, leaning against his truck as Ray sighed.

"I'm 15, Ben, I don't need to be babysat by anyone, I'm going to find a way to get onboard that boat then sneak to the heart of the ship, that's where Raleigh would be."

Ray said as he ran off into the jungle, he leapt, caught a tree with his cane and swung up onto a cliff before leaping into the air as he could see his brother had just started infiltrating the ship as Ray sighed and looked up at the Storm Machine Blimp hovering above the island.

"Ben, you said Bentley told you Raleigh is on the Storm Machine, right?"

Ray asked as he pointed his cane at the Storm Machine, his finger hovering over the button to fire the grappling hook.

"Bentley said its either he's on the ship where Sly went, or the Storm Machine, as it is his trump care, Ray…"

Ben replied, Ray could hear the warning in his voice as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, the best security in the world can't stop a member of the Cooper Clan, Ben, tell Sly to meet me on the Storm Machine when he gets those security keys."

Ray said as he fired the grappling hook part of his cane at the blimp, catching onto it and lifting himself off the ground as Ray was glad he packed a parachute in case it would be needed at the island.

He landed on a back deck of the blimp as an alarm began to blare.

"It seems we have an uninvited guest, lads, I wish for you to greet our guest accordingly."

Ray heard an intercom said as his crystal blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"Raleigh, hiding behind his guards and tech, that frog is going to pay for killing our parents, big brother."

Ray muttered as a half dozen Walruses barged out of a door in front of Ray as the Raccoon spun his cane and cracked his neck.

"One of you tell me where your boss is and your walk away."

Ray said as the Walruses laughed and charged as Ray swung his cane at them, knocking one to the side.

(With Ben, Murray, and Bentley)

Ben paced in front of the truck, he could bet money that Ray had gone after Raleigh without waiting for his older brother, Ray never seemed content to wait for a plan to be thought up, Ben hated his friend's 'make it up as I go along' type strategy.

"Ben, I'm starting to think that recklessness runs in the family with the Coopers, the alarm on the Storm Machine has been triggered, every guard on that blimp is after Ray… And Sly's still getting the last of the keys…"

Bentley pointed out as Ben cursed under his breath as he gazed up at the Storm Machine.

'Ray, why do you always have to jump the gun?'

Ben thought as he sighed.

(Sir Raleigh's Storm Machine.)

Ray knocked another guard unconscious with a backswing from his cane before ducking under the punch from another guard as he caught the Walrus's arm with the hook end of his cane before slamming the goon into a third Walrus, taking out both thugs as 3 more charged at Ray.

He shot the grappling hook into the middle goon's chest, knocking him into the 2 others as Ray finished off the trio with a swing to their heads with his cane.

Ray flipped over the final goon before grabbing his leg with the cane and swinging the cane around his back, slamming the Walrus into the pile of defeated goons as he heard a sigh over the intercom.

"It's so hard to find good help these days, I will deal with you myself, thief. Come and confront me… If you are stupid enough to attempt it."

Raleigh cackled over the intercom as Ray growled in anger.

'Oh, you're going to wish you weren't so arrogant, you bloated windbag.'

Ray thought to himself as he slipped inside and began to make his way towards the first member of the Fiendish Five.

(With Sly.)

Sly climbed out of the water as he pulled out the Binocucom to speak to Bentley.

"Bentley, I have the last of those keys, where's Ray?"

Sly asked as the turtle was silent for a minute before speaking.

"Sly, he's on Raleigh's Storm Machine, you need to get up there to help him stop Raleigh!"

Bentley yelled to Sly as Sly shook his head.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out that the reason each villain is going to be fought and defeated within 3 or so chapters is because Sly is going to be stopping Ray from trying to do most of the dangerous jobs, limiting him to wait until they could take out each member of the Fiendish Five.**

 **Next chapter will be the battle between Raleigh and the Cooper brothers. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. 2 on 1

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Family of Thieves. Enjoy the 1150-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

 **(Isle of Wrath, Wales.)**

"A Cooper!? I should have known you would arrive, the _Thievius_ _Raccoonus_ is special to your kind after all…"

Raleigh growled as Ray pointed his cane at the frog with anger.

"Well, you did break into our home, murder our parents and still the book that belongs to our family, you should have expected this, Raleigh."

Ray growled as the machinist nodded.

"I should have, let me make amends by this: CRUSHING YOU UNDERFOOT LIKE THE INSECT YOU ARE!"

Raleigh said as Ray twirled his cane.

"Bring it."

Ray said as the Frog leapt at the Raccoon, killer intent in his eyes.

(With Sly.)

Sly flipped over a beam and landed outside the window to Raleigh's room, he glared inside to see Ray bat the overgrown Frog away as Raleigh shot his tongue at him, he shattered the window with his cane and leapt onto a platform.

"What kept you, big brother?"

Ray said as Raleigh shook the platform under Ray before knocking the Cooper onto Sly's platform.

"I can't believe you, Ray!"

Sly hissed as Raleigh hopped around the platforms before tiring after landing on Sly and Ray's platform as the Cooper brothers batted the frog away with their canes.

"Can't believe me? I'm trying to avenge our family, same as you!"

Ray said as he and Sly leapt to another platform as Raleigh shot his tongue at them, growling in anger as he missed.

"Stand still, you blasted morons!"

Raleigh growled as he bloated with another bee as he leapt after them as Sly and Ray leapt from platform to platform to dodge the crazed Frog as Ray vaulted over the platform in the middle and batting Raleigh into the water before he hopped out.

"We're talk about this when this fight is done, Ray."

Sly said as Raleigh glared at the two siblings.

"It's touching honestly, Cooper, you two must care so much for each other…. It will make it all the more satisfying when I crush you both like the insects you are!"

Raleigh laughed as Ray yawned and leaned on his cane as Sly began to hop around towards Raleigh as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"You dare to mock me!? Me, you child!?"

Raleigh hissed as Ray nodded.

"Man, you must have bored your victims to death, it certainly can't be your fighting skills if trying to hit me with your tongue and trying to bounce on me…. All those brains and yet your limiting your own genius."

Ray taunted as Raleigh growled and looked at the Racoon with murder in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

Raleigh said as he shot his tongue at Ray only for Ray to catch it with his cane as Raleigh looked behind him to see Sly waving at him as he sighed.

"I eate Uoopers."

Raleigh muttered, his speech slurred before Sly batted him into the water with his cane as the Frog bobbed in the water.

"What did you want to say, Sly?"

Ray asked as Sly sighed.

"Nothing, just… Don't rush into things, Ray, promise me that?"

Sly said as Ray nodded, he knew his brother wanted to snap at him but both were cut off by Raleigh who gaged before laughing.

"What's so funny, Raleigh?"

Ray asked as the evil Frog laughed and laughed before speaking up.

"While you brotherly affection makes me want to gag, it also reminds me of my villainous friend and Fiendish Five ally, Mugshot in Utah, he and Mesa City are so well guarded you could be a snake and you still couldn't slither in without setting off alarms, your both be dead before you even reach him!"

Raleigh said with a laugh as Police Sirens could be heard as Ray looked out the window and saw several police boats speeding to the island as he flipped down.

"Sly, the police are here, I'm guessing they followed you?"

Ray asked as Sly shrugged and grinned.

"At least Inspector Fox can't resist my charm, little brother." 

Sly said as Ray shook his head and put his hand to his ear piece.

"Ben, it's Ray, Raleigh's down but the cops are coming, get the truck in the water, I'll meet you down there in a few minutes."

Ray said as he nodded when he heard back and aimed his cane at the shattered window.

"Ray, this talk isn't over, and you're not attacking Mugshot head on by yourself."

Sly said as Ray looked at his brother with a grin.

"Of course, I won't, you're going after him as well, I'll meet you there... Just try not to get caught up in cops and robbers with that inspector, big brother… See you around!"

Ray said as Sly lunged at his younger brother as he grappled out of the window and opened a paraglider as Sly leapt up to the ledge to see him flying towards the Greenish van that splashed into the water, he thanked his good luck that Carmelita didn't look up, his Binocucom rang as he looked into it to see Ray grinning at him.

"I also wanted to say Bentley whipped up this Binocucom for me in case we needed to talk, Brother… Like I said, good luck… We're both going to need it."

Ray said as Sly watched his sibling land on the truck and slip inside it as it sped away as he shook his head.

"I just hope he knows Carmelita doesn't mess around…"

Sly said as he leapt off his ledge and opened his own paraglider as he began to fly down back towards Bentley, Murray and the van as he looked down to see Carmelita and her men were busy arresting Raleigh's men, he sighed under his breath.

"Never an easy job, is it?"

Sly asked himself as he landed on a tree and hid as he waited for his chance to slip away, he looked out at the ocean and could barely see the truck as it raced away.

"First thing I'm asking them when I get off this island is how they got here without someone like Bentley."

Author notes

 **Ok, next up will be Mugshot, Ray will be doing a little thief work while his brother and Bentley and Murray get ready for their battle with Mugshot. Next chapter will be on Friday or Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: The reason the Raleigh fight was this easy was because of Ray annoying him and his arrogance, Mugshot and the other members of the Fiendish Five will be tougher.**


	5. Night on the town

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Family of Thieves. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

 **(Mesa City, Utah.)**

Ray perched on one of the roofs, tapping his foot and waiting for the time to reach out and snag the loot from the pit bull guard below.

He leapt off the roof and knocked the board wielding thug unconscious while picking through the loot in the thug's back pocket.

'Can't believe Sly! He tells me to wait until there's a plan for taking down Muggshot, the only plan that we need is breaking in and my big brother seems to forget that as master thieves, breaking into a 'seemingly impregnable' fortress is like trying to tie shoes… Yet he wants me to go and 'practice my skills until I'm ready to fight Muggshot…' I've been training for 8 years, Sly, I am not a stupid kid.'

Ray thought as he crawled up a pipe before turning on his binocucom as Ben checked in on his end.

"Ben, you figure out anything new? Or are both of us going to have to keep waiting until my older brother decides that we finally can join them in taking down the Fiendish Five?"

Ray asked as Ben shook his head before answering his friend as Ray looked around before spotting a safe inside one of the buildings which Ray guessed was holding another piece of the _Thievius_ _Raccoonus_ within it.

"Not yet, Ray… I get that your annoyed that Sly keeps pushing you to the sidelines but have to remember that he's your big brother and he's probably just looking out for your safety."

Ben put in as Ray sighed before speaking up as he backed up towards the edge of the roof and prepared to jump.

"Give me a sec, Ben, switch to the ear pieces."

Ray said before putting the binocucom in his backpack as he ran and jumped as he grabbed a storm pipe with his cane as he used the momentum to swing himself through the open window and land on a floor above the safe as Ben continued to speak through the ear piece as Ray began to walk down the stairs, slipping his cane through the straps of his backpack as he descended down the stairs to the safe.

"I get it, Ray, your still upset that Sly isn't letting you do the real work…. But you need to remember that neither of you guys have seen each other since the night-…"

Ben started to say as Ray's hands balled into fists and he frowned as he leapt down the last few stairs before he looked around the room.

"The night me and my brother's parents were killed by the Fiendish Five and the _Thievius Raccoonus_ was stolen from us, Ben… How could I ever forget that night? Ben, I know you have a point but I will not sit on the sidelines while my brother faces my families' killers, you and I both know what I'm going to do, Ben, and nothing is going to get in the way of that."

Ray put in as he climbed out of the window while placing the page of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ into his backpack as he slid down to jump onto another pipe before climbing back up to the roof top.

"You're as dead set on this as your brother is…. Ray, you know I've got your back, right? You helped me so the least I can do is stand by you when you need me… Just, try not to get into too much trouble, the last thing we need is for all of Mesa City to be sniffing around for a Raccoon and then us being locked out of the entire town and miss our shot to take down Muggshot because of it."

Ben put in as Ray grunted an answer before speaking up again.

"I will, don't worry, Ben. Speaking of trouble, did Sly manage to get the other pages of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ yet?"

Ray asked before he heard a noise behind him as he turned to see 4 of the Pitbull thugs climb up onto the roof with him as he started to back away, pulling his cane out of his backpack as he did so.

"Yeah, he's just getting back now, did you get yours?"

Ben asked as Ray chuckled and then spoke up.

"I'll answer you in a minute, Ben, I have a bit of work to get done."

Ray responded as Ben grunted a reply as the Pitbull thugs charged at Ray as he flipped over their board of nails, kicking into the edge of the room and stunning him as he turned and swung his cane, clobbering another of the pit bulls as he flipped away from the canines.

"You guys do realize I'm faster and a better fighter them you both, right?"

Ray asked as he ducked under another swing of the duo's boards of wood before he flipped over a lower strike and grabbed one Pitbull's wrist and slammed him into his partner, ending the fight as he pulled out his binocucom to see Sly on the other end.

"I've got all the pages of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ on my side of town, you get yours yet, brother?"

Ray asked as Sly smiled on his end of the machine before he spoke up.

"Yep, you're talking to a master thief, little brother… I've told Ben where we are meeting up, you going to meet us there, Ray?"

Sly asked as Ray lowered the Binocucom and fired the grappling hook at one of the buildings.

"I'll be right there, Sly, lets to this, big brother."

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted to point out that this chapter is a little shorter due to lack of time, next chapter will be Ray and Sly preparing to fight Muggshot. I will not be rushing the entire story. Next chapter will be on Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Making an Entrance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Family of Thieves. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

 **(Mesa City, Utah.)**

"So, let's go over the plan to break into Muggshot's safehouse again."

Sly said as Ray rested against a ledge above his older brother as he rolled his eyes.

"You want me to distract the guards while Bentley works his magic on finding a way to Muggshot and bypassing his security…. You do remember that Muggshot is as stupid as a pile of bricks, right? He's tougher then us but he isn't smarter than us by a LONG shot, Sly."

Ray put in as Ben rolled his eyes at Ray as Sly sighed.

"Ray, just because he's stupid doesn't mean getting is in going to be easy, there's dozens of guards all over the city."

Ben pointed out as Ray leapt up to a higher ledge.

"Watch and learn, I'll clear out those guards…. But we're BOTH going after Muggshot, Sly, this is personal."

Ray said as he backed into the shadows and vanished as Sly sighed and turned to Ben as the Rhino leaned against the wall.

"Is he always like this?"

Sly asked as Ben thought about this for a second before looking at the Racoon and nodding as he watched his friend vanish further into the shadows.

"Not always, he's reckless a lot, Sly…. But once he heard you were still alive and going after the Fiendish Five, he and I dropped everything and focused on finding you guys."

Ben said as Sly nodded and turned to walk away.

"Sly."

Ben said, causing the Raccoon to turn to face him as the Rhino looked him right in the eye.

"Don't tell Ray I told you this… And don't be too hard on your little brother, but he does miss you and he does care. I think one reason he's pushing himself so hard to put down the Fiendish Five besides avenging the Cooper Clan is to protect you."

Ben put in as Sly nodded and raced off into the criminal ridden city. Ben turned and rushed off to find and help his friend.

(With Ray, inner Mesa City.)

Ray slammed his cane into another Pitbull goon, stunning him as he kicked off his chest as another swung a plank of wood at him, knocking out his friend as Ray looked around to see a dozen Pitbull henchmen, 7 Jailbirds, 4 Dalmatian guards and 10 Doberman Pincers.

A dozen or so unconscious bodies surrounded the Raccoon as Ray twirled his staff and pointed it at the crowd of thugs.

"Who's next?"

Ray asked as he stepped forward further into the crowd.

Ray ducked a punch from a Pitbull before a Jailbird swung his ball and chain at the teenage Raccoon.

'Sure, every guard in Mesa City it seems wants a piece of me… I hope Sly at least gets to Muggshot because of this.'

Ray thought as he knocked out the Jailbird by slamming him into a Pitbull but Ray knew he couldn't outfight the entire crowd, they outnumbered his heavily and while Ray was faster than most of the guards, the presence of the machine gun toting Pincermans quickly nullified that advantage."

Before Ray or any of the thugs could make another move, 2 massive fists slammed into a Pitbull and knocked him into the others, bowling them over as Ray turned to see Ben standing back to back with him.

"You really know how to make an entrance, boss."

Ben replied before easily tossing a Doberman into one of the Jailbirds and crumpling the gun of another Doberman with one massive hand.

"I told you I'd make an entrance for Sly and Bentley… You think we can take this many goons on?"

Ray whispered as he counted and came up with 27 goons remaining around them.

"It's only 27 vs 2, let's see if they can handle the Cooper Gang…. Our Cooper Gang."

Ben said, cracking his knuckles as Ray twirled his cane.

"Let's, I am going to need to fix my cane after this, though."

Ray said as he slammed one of the 3 remaining Dobermans into a Pitbull, knocking both unconscious as he flipped away from a burst of gunfire from another Doberman as Ben slammed another Jailbird into the ground as Ray kicked the last of the Dobermans off the ledge, knocking them to a lower platform and knocking them out.

"We're down to 22 already, keep fighting!"

Ray said as he swiped and knocked out the legs of a Jailbird as he leapt off the dazed bird and kicked the remaining two to the ground, defeating them as Ray's earpiece rang.

"Ray, Sly is going after Muggshot, he's in that massive penthouse in the middle of the city!"

Bentley said over the comm as Ray knocked out two more pit bulls with a swing of his cane as he turned to Ben.

"Ray, you go take down Muggshot with Sly, I can handle these chumps!"

Ben said as Ray looked at the penthouse and then back to ben before Ben waved him away."

"Go, I'll handle it, your brother needs your help."

Ben said as Ray nodded before firing his grappling hook at one of the buildings as he started to swing towards the penthouse, activating his earpiece as he swung and landed outside the building before rushing inside.

"Sly, where are you, did you get the elevator started?"

Ray asked as he felt a hand tap him on the back.

"Didn't need the earpiece to ask me that, let's go."

Sly said before rushing into the elevator as Ray followed.

"You know Muggshot is tougher then both of us combined, right?"

Ray asked as Sly grinned.

"Yes, but you said it yourself, he's as stupid as a brick."

Author notes

 **Ok, most of the chapters for the first game will be short, Band of Thieves and onward will have longer chapters and all that. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Coopers vs Brawn

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Family of Thieves. Enjoy the 1050-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

 **(Mesa City, Utah.)**

Muggshot looked down from his chair at the two raccoons, one dressed in red and the other blue as they walked until they were in front of him.

"You have to be kidding me, you two runts are the ones mucking up my business? My boys made it sound like it was a bunch of massive bruisers, not two scrawny rats with sticks…. Wait, I remember that stick."

The bulldog laughed as Ray spun his cane to point the crooked end at him.

"Trust me, we're a lot more dangerous then we look, Muggshot, you give us the _Thievius Raccoonus_ and we're let you walk out of here with your dignity. Besides, maybe our father knocked the idea of these sticks into your head when he knocked your block off."

Ray said as Sly did the same and grinned slightly.

"For once, I have to agree with my brother, give us the _Thievius Raccoonus_ and this won't hurt…. Much."

Sly said as Muggshot looked at the two Raccoons and laughed before speaking.

"Wait, your father? Your both Coopers?! Wow! You know that Thingius Raacomugus had a lot of nice pictures but WAY too many big words."

Muggshot said before Sly and Ray shared a look.

"So, you won't mind just giving it to us?"

Ray asked as Muggshot laughed.

"You kidding, you break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint, I feel transgressed and violated…. Let's rock."

Muggshot said before jumping off his chair and opening fire with his tommy guns, forcing both Raccoons to dive for cover.

"So, I'm guessing beating some sense into the meathead isn't going to work?"

Ray asked as he and Sly leapt off of the crystals, using the momentum to outmaneuver Muggshot as Sly and Ray's earpieces rang.

"Guys, those mirrors can be reflected to reflect the sunlight into those crystals to fry Muggshot and his guns!"

Bentley said as Ray twisted through a barrage of bullets before whacking a mirror with his cane as Sly did the same with the other.

"Little runts, stay still!"

Muggshot hissed, shifting his attention towards Sly as Ray wacked one of the last two mirrors as he turned to see Sly out running Muggshot as he wacked the final mirror and was rewarded with a yelp of pain from Muggshot as he dropped his weapons.

"My beautiful guns are ruined! Good thing I have a spare upstairs."

Muggshot said as he retreated to a lift as Sly did the same.

"Where do you think you're going, bonehead?"

Ray said, firing off the grappling part of his cane and using it to pull himself to the upper level of the arena as Muggshot turned and fired both of his tommy guns at both Raccoons, no longer content with just attacking one at a time.

"Go for the mirrors on your side, I'll handle these two!"

Ray said, ducking under a stream of bullets as Muggshot tracked him as he fired at Sly with his other weapon.

"Neither of you runts are frying me again!"

Muggshot hissed, firing at Ray as he dove out of the way after turning a mirror before he fired a stream of bullets at Sly, stopping him as Sly turned a mirror before ducking behind a crystal as Ray hopped onto his head.

"Get off me, you little runt!"

Muggshot hissed as he tried to grab the small raccoon as Sly flipped a mirror and ran for the last one as Muggshot fired at him with his free hand before Sly flipped the mirror, frying the Bulldog as Muggshot cursed and retreated.

"Time for the curtain call, Muggshot!"

Ray hissed before firing his grappling hook and catching it on the chandelier as Sly took a lift up before both leapt onto the chandelier, both could see Muggshot's eyes full of anger and hatred.

"I'm taking you both out like I did when we took out your father!"

Muggshot shouted, firing away at both Raccoons as Ray hopped over and flipped a mirror over as Muggshot turned it with his guns, unaware of Sly flipping another mirror as Ray and Sly hopped from point to point on the chandelier as only two mirrors remained after a minute or so.

"Blasted runts, I won't go down to you two!"

Muggshot said as he fired right as Ray landed on part of the chandelier, causing him to slip as Ray looked on in horror.

"RAY!"

Sly yelled out as Ray twisted out of a stream of bullets before firing his cane at a mirror, flipping it.

"Take the meathead down, I'm fine!"

"Ray hissed as Sly nodded before flipping over to the point as Muggshot aimed his tommy guns at Ray and began to pull the triggers.

Right before Sly flipped the final mirror.

"My eyes!"

Muggshot said before stumbling back, rather than his weapons frying, Muggshot dropped them as they bounced off the levels below the chandelier, clattering to the ground below as Ray and Sly swung themselves onto the chandelier.

"This isn't right, beaten by a pair of runts like you, well, Mz. Ruby is going to serve you both up as appetizers when she gets her claws on you, just you wait for when you get to Haiti."

Muggshot groaned out as Ray looked down to hear police sirens as he turned to Sly.

"Brother, I hate to fight and run, but Interpol is here, I'll meet you in Haiti."

Ray said before pressing his hand to his ear.

"Ben, get the truck started, and get ready to go, Interpol is here and we have to get going before we're both locked up!"

Ray said before strapping his cane through the straps of his backpack before leaping off and activating his paraglider as Sly looked down and saw that his younger brother was right as he did the same and flew down towards where the Van, Murray and Bentley were parked.

Author notes

 **Ok, Muggshot was a bit easy because of his…. Boneheaded approach, Mz. Ruby and Clockwerk will be tougher to deal with. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Danger in the waters

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Family of Thieves. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Sly Cooper, Sony and Sucker Punch do.**

 **(Haiti, Mz. Ruby's swamp.)**

Ray landed on a branch as he tried to hold his breath before he leapt down and used the crook of his cane to swing from the branch and land on another tree as he put two fingers to his ear piece and tried not to puke as he spoke.

"Ben, I know why we're here… But please remind me? I need something to take my mind off how nasty is it…. And I'm honestly glad to let Sly handle most of this mission if the swamp is this disgusting."

Ray said before sliding down the tree to land on a small murky island of mud as a mystically controlled Crocodile with a club lunged out of the water at him before he whacked it with his cane and sent it back into the water before it could hit him as Ben replied.

"We're here to take down Mz. Ruby… Bentley is trying to help Sly and you find him as we speak… But let me guess: Your trying to keep your mind off how smelly and disgusting the swamp looks and smells… Right?"

Ben asked as Ray patted his backpack to make sure none of the pieces of the _Thievius_ _Raccoonus_ was inside, he didn't feel like trying to face a Crocodile or any of Mz. Ruby's soldiers to get the pages back if they flew into the water.

"Yeah, place smells like the truck when it isn't washed in a few weeks, no offence, Ben… Anyway, I have half the pieces of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ with me, I'm coming back to the Truck now, tell Sly he can take it from here until he gets to Mz. Ruby."

Ray said as he fired his cane at a tree and was yanked into the air as he climbed up the tree, landedon a branch before flipping over to another tree as he began to make his way back towards the camp he, Ben, and Murray and Bentley had set up when they had first arrived in the swamp.

he leapt from tree to tree before landing on a mud island and walking further inland as he soon saw the truck and van parked within a clearing of trees further away from the smelly swamp as Ray pulled the door of the truck open with his cane and sat in the back seat as Ben walked around to the backseat before looking at Ray as he patted his backpack with his cane.

"All the pages I collected are in there, you guys have the _Thievius Raccoonus_ so we can put them inside the book?"

Ray asked as Ben nodded and grabbed the pages and walked away with them as Ray leapt out of the truck and leapt into the back part of the truck before relaxing as he leaned back and waited for his brother to get back.

"Hey, Bentley?"

Ray asked as the turtle looked out from the van to look at him.

"Yeah, Ray, what is it?"

Bentley asked as Ray flipped over the truck until he landed on the van before laying down and relaxing on top of it.

"If we're in a swamp, how are you able to use your tech? wouldn't the trees or something blocking your connection?"

Ray asked as Bentley smiled before speaking up as Ray looked over the side of the van to look at him.

"Well, there's an interesting way to explain that, Ray, you see, I'm hacking into satellites far above and then bouncing their signals back to my laptop to get a connection to use the internet…. The trees are just slightly blocking my signal…. I'm guessing you can't handle the smell of the swamp like your brother can, Ray?"

Bentley asked as Ray nodded before speaking up.

"Yeah, leave the crawling around the swamp to my brother, it's easier to go after Mz. Ruby then leap around ghost and crocodile filled swamps to get pieces of the _Thievius Raccoonus_.

"Really, because you found running around Mesa City and Raleigh's island easy, little brother. It should be in your blood to love a challenge."

Ray heard as he turned his head to see Sly land on the island as Ray rolled his eyes, hopped off the truck and began to walk towards his brother while speaking.

"Trust me, Sly, this is fun… But it smells like our truck when it hasn't been washed in weeks… It's like we need super gas masks to get around… I didn't ever think we'd need something like that."

Ray said, waving his hand in front of his face as Sly grinned before handing his pieces of the _Thievius Raccoonus_ to Murray as the two brothers stood face to face.

"Let me guess, Mz. Ruby has some sort of security system that needs to be brought down before anything else happens?"

Ray asked as Sly nodded before Ray turned and hopped on the truck before speaking.

"Well then, I'll wait for you to take it down before we do anything…. Like you said, it's in our blood to love adventure, you go explore the swamp, I'll help you bring down the voodoo queen when it comes time to fight her."

Ray said, reclining on the truck and placing his hands behind his head as he turned to look at Sly as he rolled his eyes and turned before running back into the swamp as Ray turned and placed his cap back over his head and began to sleep as he waited for his brother to come and get him so he could fight Mz. Ruby when it came time to fight.

Author notes

 **Ok, the story is going on hold from here on, I will post a chapter here and there but right now I want to focus on other stories. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
